One Word Requests
by shelovesyou2
Summary: Self Explanatory. Give a word and pairing and i'll do the rest
1. Chapter 1

Hey loves

I'm going to be doing one word one shot requests so all you have to do is put in a pairing and your word. I'll do the rest. Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

Rough – Livid

POST SEASON 13 EPISODE 17

**_SO WHERE DOES THAT LEAVE US?_**

**_IN CONFLICT. I'M GONNA BE LOOKING AT THE CASES THAT YOU HANDLED_**

**_AND WE NEVER DISCLOSED_**

**_IT'S NOT TOO LATE, BUT THAT MEANS I HAVE TO RESIGN_**

**_WELL THAT'S REDICULOUS, YOU CAN'T DO THAT. IT'S WHAT YOU LIVE FOR_**

**_SAYS WHO_**

**_SAYS YOU, THE FIRST TIME YOU WALKED INTO OUR SQUAD ROOM_**

**_I'D BE ASSIGNED TO YOUR CASES. YOU KNOW THAT MEANS WE_**

**_I KNOW. US. THIS. NEVER HAPPENED_**

KNOCK KNOCK

Olivia was pulled out of her deep and much needed slumber by someone banging on her door. As she gets up heading towards the bedroom door of her apartment, she chances a glance at her alarm clock, she rubs her eyes in hopes that she's seeing the right time and yes it is 3:24am. She grabs a robe from her hook on her door making her way to the door, wondering who the hell is knocking on her door like this at this hour. She takes a look through the peephole and her breath catches in her throat.

On the other side of the door is none other than David Haden. She unlocks the door and slowly pulls it open. "David, what are you doing here?"

"I know we agreed Liv but I can't do it"

"What are you talking about David?"

"I thought I could move on" He says taking a step closer to Olivia "But I can't, I-I I love you Olivia and I don't want that damn job. I just want to be with you. I need to be with you Liv"

"David, Please don't do this. You worked so hard to get to where you are" But she was cut off as David closed the gap between them and gently brought their lips together.

She was never one to submit easily but the feeling of his lips on hers, his tongue caressing hers right here right now threw all rational thought out the window. She melted into him, her arms finding place around his neck. He pulled her impossibly closer thinking right here, right now was where he belonged.

As the need for air become too great, they reluctantly pulled apart, panting heavily but keeping the other wrapped up in their embrace. Foreheads together, he whispers

"Tell me you want this as much as I do Liv"

"I do" she whispers huskily into his ear "I want you now and forever"

"Bedroom?" he silently asked and she nods not breaking contact but leading him to her bedroom.

Door slowly closed and he gently brings her face towards his in another searing and passionate kiss. Gently leading her back towards the bed still not breaking the kiss but discarding what bit of clothing they can. "Tell me how you want it Liv, hard, fast and rough or slow and passionate love making"

She looks at him with a smirk on her face and a glint of hope in her eyes "I want it hard, fast and rough" she replies bringing his lips crashing down on hers once again.

She momentarily breaks the kiss to remove the tank she has on and his lips automatically start kissing the exposed skin. All the while he's removing his own pants. She moans as his lips kiss around her neck, going down to settle between her breasts. He circles one nub with his tongue and takes it into his mouth gently massaging the other between his fingers. He then moves onto the next and repeats the same motion. She moans "David, oh God, David, please?"

"What my love?"

"I need you"

"Where do you need me Liv?" he asks with a smirk.

"I need you inside me, NOW" she growls out

He releases her to pull off his boxers and then climbs back on top of her to claim her lips gently nudging her legs apart. Using his fingers to gently slide up and down her wet folds, happy at what he found waiting for him.

She moaned

"Oh God, David" as he plunged two fingers into her core slightly bucking her hips.

He pulled out and pushed back in finding a steady pace.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she was nearing the edge of her release. David took this as his cue to climb down her body and gently take her bundle of nerves into his mouth

"David, Oh God, please, please don't stop"

He felt her body tense and knew that with his last stroke of her g spot, that would send her flying over the edge. Slowing the pace to bring her down from her high still nipping and licking her bundle of nerves. She knew she was climbing again and she wanted him inside her.

"David, inside me" so he switched and ran his erection up her folds and gently slid inside her.

"Oh my God, yessss"

"You like that baby?" he asks and she can only nod as he continued to bury himself inside her moving in and out slow.

"Faster baby" she cried out, he obliged "Harder"

"Liv you sure?" she nodded biting her bottom lip as he plunged in and out of her with more speed and force. Nearing the edge again, he knew he was just as close. With one last stroke of her g spot he sent her flying over the edge, following himself as he released inside her. Slowing the motions bringing her back from her high.

He gently pulled out and crawled up beside her capturing her lips. She moaned tasting herself on his lips "I love you Olivia Benson"

"I love you too David Haden" and they curled into each other falling into a peaceful sleep, both with smiles gracing their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Honeymoon - Bensaro

**_Liv  
You are my best friend, my rock, my shoulder, my world, my life. You have treated my daughter as if she is your own. I love you with every ounce of my being. You complete me Olivia and with you by my side i know i can overcome anything._**

**_Nick  
I never thought this would ever happen for me. I gave up on finding love a long time ago. Well until i met you. You somehow managed to break down my walls and got into my heart. I love you with every piece of me._**

**_Do you Nicholas Amaro take Olivia Benson to be your lawfully wedded wife_**

**_I DO_**

**_Do you Olivia Benson take Nicholas Amaro to be your lawfully wedded husband_**

**_I DO_**

**_With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride._**

"Liv, baby. You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just thinking"

"About?" Nick questions

"I can't believe we're married. I'm just so happy" she says, tears of joy rush to her eyes and she wraps her arms around his neck. His arms automatically circle her waist pulling her close.

"You packed?" he asks as he leans in and places a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Oh my God, it just hit me" she says as she flings her bag over her shoulder and turns to face him "we're married and now we're going on our honeymoon"

"I love you Olivia" Nick says taking her hand as they gather their luggage and heading out of the airport. Olivia didn't know where they were going, Nick had planned it as a surprise for his beautiful wife. Looking around, Olivia gasps when she realises exactly where they are.

"You brought me to Paris? For our honeymoon?"

Nick smirked. "Only the best for my beautiful wife. You said you had never been but always wanted to"

"Nick, this is amazing. I can't believe this. Thank you"

"Liv you don't have to thank me. I love you and I would do anything to make you happy"

Tears slowly falling from her eyes, she leans in and kisses him passionately. "I love you too baby, so much"

Hailing a cab and heading to their hotel. Nick booked them into the honeymoon suite. Olivia wasn't ready for the next surprise Nick had for her. Rose petals lining a path from the door to the bathroom, candles lit, lights dim. Champagne ready, Jacuzzi filled with rose petals floating at the top. Tray set to the side with strawberries and chocolate.

As Olivia was stripping, she took Nicks hand leading him towards the Jacuzzi tugging on the button on his pants. "This is beautiful, I love you" she says. Pulling his top over his head he leans in to kiss Olivia taking a step into the Jacuzzi, Olivia following his lead. Sitting down in the warm relaxing water and pulling her into his lap.

His hands rubbing up and down her arms causing a shiver to run up her spine and she moans which he takes as his opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Deepening the kiss more he lays back against the edge pulling her down on top of him. Pulling back slightly when air is needed, she starts nipping, sucking and licking trails from his neck to his jaw and back. He bit back his moan and his erection starts to rub against Olivia's stomach.

He grabs her by the waist situating her above him. She lowers herself down stilling to adjust to the length that is inside her and then leans in to capture his lips in a searing and passionate kiss, moaning as she starts to rock against him. Finding a nice steady pace, she knows she close. Nick knows this as he feels her inner walls clamp his erection momentarily stilling their movements and he gently takes a nipple into his mouth, playing and teasing the other with his fingers knowing that one more stroke against her g spot will send her over the edge.

"Oh my God, baby, uhhhh. I'm gonna cum"

"Let go Liv. I'm right behind you"

"Oh my God, Yes, Oh my God" she moans out as they climax together and he releases inside her.

"Wow" she says trying to contain her breathing and coming down from her high

She gets up and pulls Nick with her, towel drying themselves, she turns to him and asks "Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" Without waiting for an answer she stalks out of the bathroom and heads to the bedroom purpose swaying her hips knowing very well he'll be watching her.


End file.
